A diaphragm valve of the type mentioned, i.e., for a respirator/ventilator (breathing equipment), has become known from DE 33 41 711 C2. A valve chamber and a control chamber, which are separated from one another by means of a diaphragm, are located in a valve housing with a gas feed line and a gas outlet line. The gas feed line leads to a valve seat, which is closed by the diaphragm or is released depending on the pressure in the control chamber. The valve housing has an essentially cylindrical design, and a closing cover, which is sealed against the valve housing by means of an O-ring, is located at the end of the control chamber.
The drawback of the prior-art diaphragm valve is that a separate sealing ring, which makes assembly difficult, is needed to seal the closing cover against the valve housing.